Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ \dfrac{61}{100} \times \dfrac{16}{20} \times -0.6 = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ \dfrac{61}{100} \times 100\% = 61\%$ $ \dfrac{16}{20} \times 100\% = 80\%$ $ -0.6 \times 100\% = -60\%$ Now we have: $ 61\% \times 80\% \times -60\% = {?} $ $ 61\% \times 80\% \times -60\% = -29.28 \% $